Issue 185
Issue 185 is the one-hundred and eighty-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 31: The Rotten Core. It was published on November 7, 2018. Plot Rick asks if Dwight means to take the place by force and points out that they might not win such a war, and that it would result in people being killed. Dwight thinks the people of the Commonwealth would rally behind them, but Rick wonders if Dwight has learned nothing and tells him to leave, clearly frustrated. At the Hilltop, Carl is talking to Lydia about being worried about his father, when he notices she is asleep and smiles. He sneaks out of her room but runs into Sophia in the hallway. He tries to make excuses, but Sophia sees through them. She is annoyed that Carl is having so much sex, while Carl grins that it isn't so bad for him. Sophia expresses frustration that all the boys at the Hilltop suck and that she's never going to lose her virginity. Carl suggests she try her luck with Rolland, as he likes her. Sophia points out that every boy at the Hilltop "likes" her, as there aren't a lot of girls in her age bracket, adding that she doesn't like Rolland anyway. Carl suggests Mikey, but Sophia thinks Mikey lives too far away, and needs someone close. She mournfully exclaims that there is no one at the Hilltop to have sex with her. As they awkwardly look at each other, Carl makes his excuses and the two wish each other goodnight. At Alexandria, Yumiko finds Magna on watch and wonders what's got her so worried. Magna thinks that Rick isn't going to be happy with how things are at the Commonwealth, and that a conflict is inevitable. Yumiko says they can always leave, but Magna would rather fight in a war than live on the road again. Yumiko points out that it might not come to war, but Magna doubts this. Back at the Commonwealth, Rick is having lunch with Michonne and Elodie, exited at the strangeness of having lunch in a restaurant in the apocalypse. Michonne jokes about becoming waitress in the apocalypse when she notices their waitress standing right behind her. Michonne apologizes, but the waitress tells her to think nothing of it. When the waitress leaves, Rick jokes about not ordering desert, because he doesn't want spit in his food. He reminds himself about launches he had with his family before the apocalypse, and acknowledges the Commonwealth is a special place. As Michonne and Elodie continue talking, they notice Rick tearing up. Rick apologizes, explaining that he wishes Andrea could have seen the Commonwealth. Meanwhile, Eugene and Stephanie are inspecting the engine of the train, with Eugene expressing excitement that it's in much better condition than previously thought. Suddenly, Stephanie kisses him, explaining that she got excited. After briefly being stunned, Eugene kisses her back. Pamela continues reprimanding Lance and orders him to double the patrols, to remind the people they are the ones protecting them, but more importantly to prevent them from rebelling again. Maxwell arrives and informs her that Rick has come to see her. As Lance leaves them alone, Pamela asks Rick about what happened at the restaurant. Rick says that he isn't surprised that he is being watched, but Pamela assures him she heard of the incident through gossip. Rick explains how he lost his wife recently, and that he knows how much she would have loved the Commonwealth. Pamela says she understands, and reveals that she had a daughter who also died before they arrived to the Commonwealth. Dwight is walking through the streets and is annoyed at the increased number of soldiers. He antagonizes them and also starts riling up the people, telling them that they live in a police state. When one of the soldiers grabs him, Dwight shoves him to the ground. As the solders prepare to arrest Dwight, the people start rallying to his side. Dwight then surrenders, satisfied that his point has been made. Rick goes to see Dwight in the Commonwealth jail. Rick wonders what Dwight was thinking. Dwight explains that he was testing where the people's loyalties lie, and that he is now certain they would support Alexandria in a conflict against the Commonwealth, adding that they can easily win given that there are more people than soldiers. Rick angrily asks Dwight if he took the time to see the good things about the Commonwealth, as Rick has been thinking about how they could improve the Commonwealth as well. He acknowledges that the Commonwealth's system is wrong, but points out that things aren't so cut and dry, as it's not simply a conflict between good and evil. Rick, thus, wants to change things by example rather than war. He says that what Dwight is doing is dangerous and that he has to stop. As Rick walks away, he is surprised to find Mercer still standing outside the door. Before Rick can say anything, Mercer tells him that Rick is the leader the Commonwealth needs. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Sophia *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Dwight *Magna *Yumiko *Lydia *Lance Hornsby *Stephanie *Maxwell Hawkins *Pamela Milton *Elodie Hawthorne *Mercer *Commonwealth residents *Commonwealth soldiers Deaths *Pamela's Daughter (Confirmed Fate) Goofs/Errors * When Rick is talking to Dwight in the Commonwealth jail, he is shown to have both hands when he leans against the bars. Category:Media and Merchandise